godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Varan
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Varan.png |image =DAM - Varan.jpg |caption =Varan in Destroy All Monsters |name =Varan |species =Mutated Gliding |nicknames =Baradagi-Sanjin, O-baki |height =50 meters 10 meters |length =60 meters 18 meters |weight =15,000 tons 60 tons |forms =None |controlled =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Baragon, Minilla, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Manda |enemies = King Ghidorah, Gaira , Rodan |created =Ken Kuronuma |portrayed =Haruo Nakajima, Katsumi Tezuka |firstappearance =Varan |latestappearance =Destroy All Monsters |suits =ShodaiBaran |roar = }} Varan (バラン , Baran) es un reptil creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de Toho de 1958, Varan. Nombre El nombre de Varan viene del nombre Varanus científica, comúnmente conocido como el lagarto monitor. Apariencia Varan tiene membranas entre sus piernas, que él utiliza para el vuelo sin motor, como una ardilla voladora. Varan también tiene una fila de clavos en la parte posterior. Historia Showa Series ''Varan '']]Después de un par de mariposas japonesas se encuentran en Siberia, un equipo de científicos son enviados para averiguar cómo llegaron allí. Algunos de los científicos son asesinados, y el resto del equipo se encuentra un pueblo que adora a un dios llamado Varan. El equipo de científicos de ir a buscar a un niño que se pierde en el bosque, pero los aldeanos dicen que van a enfadar Varan. Uno de los científicos persuade a los aldeanos para ir a buscar al niño, pero son atacados por Varan. Varan ataca el pueblo antes de regresar al lago que había venido. El ejército llega y rodea el lago, y lo ataca cuando lo atraen hacia fuera. El ataque no tiene ningún efecto, y el ejército utiliza bombas de luz para atraer a Varan a la cima de una montaña. Varan revela que puede volar, y él se desliza en el océano. Varan superficies en Tokio y ataca. El ejército intenta ir detenerlo, pero falla. Varan come un camión lleno de pólvora especial, y parece hacerle daño. Los comunicados militares iluminan bombas llenas de la pólvora y Varan se los come. Una de las explota bombas y Varan retiros. Varan llega al mar cuando la segunda bomba explota y Varan es declarado muerto. Destroy All Monsters '']]In 1999, 41 years after the incident at Haneda airport, a small, possibly infantile Varan is found living on the human monitored Monsterland. When the Kilaaks take control of the island, and its inhabitants, Varan disappears as the alien invaders global assault is initiated. After the control is broken, Varan joins the other Earth monsters in the fight against King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji, although he does not participate directly in the conflict itself. Once the space demon is defeated, the spiked creature returns to Monsterland to live out his days with the rest of the . Within the context of the film itself he is only seen gliding through the air prior to the fight against King Ghidorah, and in the last scene as a static model rather than as a suit. Habilidades Varan no tiene ningún armas de rayos en cualquiera de sus apariciones en el cine, en común con muchos de los kaiju más. Sin embargo, en el videojuego Godzilla: Unleashed, Varan tiene la capacidad de emitir un haz de sonido de su boca, así como lo que parece ser una bola de energía. Su única habilidad especial se desliza en torno a la velocidad de Mach 1,5, como Rodan. En su primera película, saltó por un precipicio y se deslizó a Japón. En Destroy All Monsters, que se desliza a la vista para la batalla final, y más tarde en Monsterland. Varan no luchó contra King Ghidorah en Destroy All Monsters. Varan en realidad nunca se ha visto en combate contra otros monstruos. Utilizó su cola a los edificios en su nivel original de la película, lo que puede indicar cómo iba a luchar en combate. También tiene espinas que podría posiblemente ser de utilidad contra otros monstruos gigantes. Su piel está cubierta de enormes ampollas o bultos. En los anfibios, tales ampollas contienen glándulas venenosas. En los reptiles, bultos como estos son por lo general osteodermos, que son placas de blindaje. También en la novela de Marc Cerasini Godzilla de 2000, terrones de Varan llenos de helio y le hicieron levantarse para que pudiera deslizarse. osteodermo armadura-como podría hacer más sentido, ya que Varan era casi invulnerable a las armas humanas, y tuvimos que comer internamente bombas antes de que lo afectaron. Filmography *Varan the Unbelievable'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' Varan was considered for Godzilla: Save the Earth, but was scrapped at some point. Varan appeared in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, but otherwise has not appeared in any games. He also appeared in Godzilla: Unleashed as an Earth Defender. Varan made an appearance in the Wii version of Godzilla: Unleashed as an Earth Defender. He is given the ability to fire a sonic beam and a concentrated sonic energy ball. He has a gliding ability that works much like Rodan's flying, he can be unlocked by destroying the three purple objects on the Vortaak mothership while playing as an Alien. Varan himself appeared purple in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Appearing on the second world, Varan will assault Godzilla or Mothra with a variety of melee attacks, the most devastating attack of which is his punch, a move that has excellent range and does noticeable damage. Varan can also attack with his claws in rapid succession, which can score several hits against Godzilla or Mothra if in range. Varan may also attack his foes with a kick, or attempt to head butt them while advancing forward. Varan also has the ability to jump high into the air to avoid attacks. Despite a healthy amount of moves, Varan shouldn't cause much trouble for Godzilla or Mothra because of his lack of a projectile and his habit of reeling back in pain after sustaining heavy damage; furthermore, unlike other bosses, Varan will not trap the player in the corner but will stay just in arms reach if Godzilla or Mothra is backed into the corner. Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 50 meters Weight: 15,000 tons "Varan is an Earth Defender with special affinity for forested and hilly areas. Although not capable of true flight, Varan's extraordinary leaping capabilities and gliding capacity mean that he rarely, if ever, touches the ground for more than an instant. Although he naturally lives in solitude, Varan has developed very finely-honed sonic projection capabilities which can be used to communicate over vast distances. These same pinpoint sonic waves can be used in battle to disrupt an opponent's sense of balance. Varan is quite possibly the most mysterious of Earth's native monsters—first-hand sightings of him by humans remain relatively rare." Varan_GMoM.gif|Varan in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Comics Varan appears in issue #5 of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth ''where he fights Rodan and Gaira before vanishing into the ocean. He was also seen in a flash back when King Caesar and Megalon fought, appearing in the ocean with Ebirah to attack the escaping islanders. He was also seen on the mural in the Infant Island cave, where he was one of the Water monsters. Toys Few figures of Varan have been issued compared to many other . Bullmark released the first Varan vinyl toy in 1970. Bandai has only issued Varan in gashapon form as part of High Grade series 6, in promotion for ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Y-MSF has also released a figure on the 6" scale in 2005. Other companies, such as CCP, Marmit, Trendmasters, and the modern version of Marusan have also released Varan figures. Gallery Roar Varan's roar became very popular and it was reused for Gorosaurus, Megalon and the Showa Baragon. A little known fact to most Godzilla fans, the high pitched screeches of Rodan were quick recycles of Varan's roar. They then were recycled for the Ultraman show as well. The roars are basically roars that belonged to Godzilla from 1954. Varan Roars|Varan's roars In Other Languages *Russian: Варан Trivia *Varan was meant to be in The Return of King Ghidorah, a TV version of Varan, and Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, a proposed movie replaced with Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. However, in the latter film, King Ghidorah has facial features similar to those of Varan in order to give tribute to the monster. *Just as with the Baragon suit, the Varan suit was heavily damaged from water exposure and deterioration. Because of this, he could only appear in Destroy All Monsters for a few seconds as an immobile puppet. Varan's name is briefly mentioned in the U.S. version of the film, at least. Contrary to popular belief, Varan was not thrown in for a few seconds just to say the film had more monsters. He was to have a bigger role, but Toho chose not to repair the suit damage and so Varan was relegated to being part of the backdrop. Poll Do you like Varan? Yes! No. Kind of. es:Varan Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Dinosaurios